Vampires of Dawn
by Kayber
Summary: Jacob Black is dead. Renesmee must accept that. No more tears can be shed. She needs to stop living in the past. She has to move on. But when she meets James, will she make the same mistakes as her father? When she is threatened by the most evil vampires in the world, she could give her love over. Does she really care for him? Will he find someone else? R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

James Quaine walked into his new high school for the first time. No more whiny elementary kids. He was with the though kids now. "James!" His best friend, Bone, called him over. He was nicknamed Bone because he breaks them often. And not his own. He trudged to his first class. -Algebra- His "Daily Classes" sheet said. Him and Bone sat on opposite sides of the room, in the way back. They shot spit balls at the people next to them, stopping only when the teacher turned to look at the class. Finally, the bell rang, and school was dismissed. He had to sit through Algebra, Geometry, and Language. And this was only a half day! But it's worth it. No more tiny 5th graders. No more puny 6th graders. No more annoying 7th graders. High school. James was ready for it. He started walking home, listening to music on his IPod on the way.

He slammed the door when he got home, calling, "Hi mom!" And disappeared into his room. He slumped on his bed and drifted to sleep.

James walked to the cafeteria, dodging a spitball coming his way. It was the fifth day of school and everywhere was crowded and surrounded by teens. "I love it." James murmered. It was like a big house. The family he never had. All his brothers. All his nerdy sisters. All the hot girlfriends of his brothers. He sighed. He grabbed his lunch and sat beside Bone, who was checking out the girls. "Who's that?" James asked. He nodded to a girl with brown locks and a beautiful, pale face. He fell in love with her instantly. "Renesmee. And those other people, they're her friends. Always together." He pointed to the two people next to her. One was very beautiful girl. She had pale skin and bags under her eyes. She had straight brown hair. The boy next to her had brownish hair, and it was all messed up. He was also very pale, and had deep bags. "That's Edward and Bella. They're a very serious couple. It's sick." James couldn't tear his eyes away from Renesmee. Edward shot his head up and his eyes bored into James'. He shook his head, as if telling him no. James shook his head to clear it when the creepy kid finally looked away.

After school, he saw the girl, Renesmee, again. He jogged over to her. "Um...Hey. I'm James. I hear your Renesmee." She shot her head up. James could feel heat radiating off of her. "Oh my god! Are you okay? Do you need an ice pack are something? Dude! Your burning up!" She smiled faintly. James' heart skipped a beat. "I'm fine. It's natural for me." She turned her head. She was looking at the two other kids, Bella and Edward. "I should go. See you later?" "Um...Y-y-yeah! Totally! See you Monday!" James stuttered. Renesmee walked towards their friends. Edward started arguing with her about something. Renesmee shook her head and shouted back at him. She got into a car and drove off. James sighed. She'd be back. She'd be his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stupid parents. Always trying to make decisions for you. Renesmee got out of the car and slammed the door behind her. Ever since her family moved away from Forks, Washington, she was ruined. No. Ever since Jacob died she was ruined. It was only two months ago, but everyone keeps telling her to stop crying. Even Rosalie. Renesmee sighed and opened the door to the house she shared with her parents. "What was that!" Her dad yelled at her when she entered the living room. "You said to move on." She replied simply. "With another vampire! Not a mortal!" -If only Jasper were here- Renesmee thought. She stepped forward and touched her mother's head, showing her the memory of Jacobs death while her father watched it in her mind.

- "Renesmee, go. They'll try to kill you. I'll protect you, but you have to run." Jacob pulled off his shirt. "I'm not leaving you. Not now. Not ever." Jacob laughed. "Your stubborn. Like you mother." He sighed. "But I have to protect you. Go hide." I could hear their footsteps coming closer, until they were just visible behind the trees. "Go!" Jacob shape shifted, turning into a warm-brown colored wolf. He still had the same soft, black eyes. "I'm not leaving you." The Vinxers burst into the clearing. Jacob pushed me back and I flew towards the house. "Renesmee!" Carlisle ran to help me. "Jacob! He's fighting the Vinxers alone!" The rest of the family ran to the meadow to help Jacob. I followed. I watched as the Vixner leader, Amos, held Jacobs head. "Goodbye." He started twisting, but Jacob broke free and pounced on him, ripping off Amos's head. All of Amos's warriors charged at Jacob and ripped him to shreds. These vampires were sick. They had ripped the Volturri's head off a few months before, and set out to find me. They knew I was powerful. But Jacob saved me. I died inside. You can't deny me another shot at love. You guys tried. I can try.-

When the memory finished, Renesmee stepped back. Her father shook her head. "It's too dangerous" he said. "I don't care. I'm trying. You can't stop me." Renesmee growled. "Let her. We did it. Maybe she can." Her mother implied. "Okay." Her father agreed. Renesmee went into her room and quickly finished her homework. Then she got into bed and quickly fell asleep.

**Please review. I'll write another chapter faster if you do!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James walked into school on Monday, searching for a certain face. Longing to see it. Longing to touch it. James shook his head. 'Just be cool.' He thought. He sat through three classes, watching the clock until lunch. When the bell rang, James was the first out the door and into the cafeteria. He sought out Renesmee. She was with her pale-faced friends. 'Great' James thought. He waved to her. She flipped her hair back and waved. She stood up with her tray and walked over to an empty table. James grabbed a tray for himself and joined Renesmee. "Hello" her voice was silky and smooth. "H-hi." -Be cool!- James scolded himself. "So...How are you doing in algebra?" She took a bite of her apple. A smooth bite. It didn't even crunch under her perfect, shiny, teeth...

"Great. You?" Her voice shook him into reality. "Not to well. It's tricky. Plus I don't like studying." She laughed and shook her head. "Are you looking for a tutor?" OH my god. She wants to tutor ME. She must be crazy. "Uh...Yeah. Yeah, I've been looking for one for awhile." I tried to say it coolly. "Great." She passed me her phone number. "Call me Thursday." She picked up her tray and threw it away, joining her friends as they exited the cafeteria. -YES!- James threw his tray away and walked to his next class.

Finally, Thursday came. Right after school, James dialed the number Renesmee had beautifully written on the slip of paper he was now holding. It ringed three times. "Hello?"

"Uh...Hi. It's James. I'm calling about the tutor session?"

"Okay. How about tomorrow at my house after school?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye."

The line went dead. -YES!- James mind screamed. His heart was thumping out of his chest. 'This is actually happening!' All the other times James had tried to get a girl, he somehow ruined it. But not this time. It was different now. He couldn't mess up. She is the one. The one he needs. He can feel it. He put the number in his pocket and walks home, a huge grin spread across his face. He'd get the girl. If the girl doesn't get him first.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where are your text books?" Either this guy was a complete fool or he was very desperate. "I forgot them. Can we share?" He basically begged. He looked like a wreck. There was sweat beading down his neck. "Calm down. You don't have to get so nervous. It's just a tutoring session." Renesmee tossed her hair back.

"Oh" James muttered sadly. "Just a tutoring session." Renesmee wasn't supposed to hear that. If she was a regular girl, she wouldn't have heard it. But she wasn't. She was half monster, half regular girl. Which made it soo much better. Yay. She sighed. She breathed in the tasty aroma of James, but forced herself to stay away from him. She couldnt hurt him. She opened her language text book.

Finally, they were done. The whole time James tried to make a move on her. He tossed his pencil in the ground next to her. Then picked it up awkwardly after Renesmee didn't. He tried scooting closer to her. But he ended up falling on the floor. And the awkward moment when he tried to kiss her...

"Well, I think we covered everything. You can go now." She was well aware of her parents, who listening from they're bedroom. "I'll see you again tomorrow?" She stood up. "Uh.." James stood up too. "Yeah. Sure. I guess so." He started towards the door. With surprising speed, Renesmee blocked the door. She took a step forward and kissed him on the check. Not a quick peck. She pulled away so she was just inches from his face. "See ya." She whispered. James was shocked. He left and closed the door, still stunned. Renesmee laughed. This was her guy. She imprinted on him. She wouldn't, couldn't, imprint on anyone else. He was hers. "Bye Mom! Dad! I'm going to visit Rosalie!" She fled outeside. She raced to Forks. To tell Rosalie the news. That she had found true love. Again.

* * *

**Review and tell me how I'm doing!**

**-Sparkle**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He saw it. He saw something. But he wasn't sure what it was yet.  
James leaned back on his leather couch. Right when Renesmee's lips connected with his cheeck, he saw something. No, not an hallucination. It was a memory. Of a dog. A huge dog. Being ripped to pieces. James shuddered. Blood was everywhere. How did he see that? It wasn't his memory. He doesn't have a really good memory, but he was pretty sure he has never seen a wolf being killed in his life time. He leaned back and fell asleep.

Her face. Close to his. Whispering. Whispering words he couldn't hear. "What are you saying?" He screamed. "Talk louder!" He pleaded with her. He looked into her soft, brown eyes, and lost himself. "You are mine." Her voice. Her soft, delicate voice. "I will never leave you. I will always protect you. Forever." He was falling. Into blackness. At first, he was confused. "But your the girl. I'm the one that protects you." She was gone. Left his side. So now he felt pain. Everywhere. Surging through his body, tingling his finger tips. "You promised!" He was scared. He saw a face, a face he knew. But he couldn't see it clearly. He couldn't see who it was...And just like that, the pain got a million times worse. And then it stopped. And James felt alive, strong, and dangerous. But he was lost. Without her. Renesmee.

He shot up. Just a dream. He could still feel the leather couch under him. Worry flashed through his mind, but he pushed it back. Time for the second tutoring session. And this time would be different. This would go his way. He got into the shower and used...whats it called? Soup. He used soup five times. He pulled on a t-shirt and jeans, then yanked his shoes on. He brushed his teeth 7 times, then popped a mint into his mouth. He ran to the car and plopped down into his seat. He drove to her house. This was gonna be sweet. He could feel it. He knew it. Then the wolf image jumped into his mind again, making him shiver.


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember to review and tell me how I'm doing!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Families are so welcoming. Especially when you've been gone two years without visiting once. Renesmee had entered the old Cullen house, not knowing what to expect. She definitely didn't expect being pushed against a wall and yelled at, then being forced on a plane going home. 'I could have ran' Renesmee thought crossly. Luckily, she had made it back before the tutoring session. 'I have to know if he's the one I want' she was in her room, planning out what she would do. *DING* the doorbell. Renesmee answered the door and invited James in. He brought his books this time. Good. She opened her math book and James copied her. "Answer these problems in your notebook." She instructed. A few minutes passed. "Finished." He handed her his notebook. "Try this one again..."

They had studied and practiced every single text book. So why did James have an extra notebook in his backpack? While he wasn't looking, Renesmee pulled the mystery notebook out of James backpack. She opened it. "You like poetry?!" She was shocked. She loved poetry! His notebook was full of little poems. She recognized a few from her favorite poets. She turned the page. There was a drawing of a girl. It was so beautifully sketched, Renesmee knew who it was. It was her. And under it she read,

'I will always love you till death do us part. You came into my life and stole my empty heart.'

She looked up at him. He looked embarrassed. "Sorry." He mumbled. Renesmee put the notebook down and walked towards him. "I love you too." She breathed. He took a step towards her so their noses almost touched. "You don't show it." He whispered.

Renesmee breathed in his tasty scent.

"At first a wasn't sure if you truly loved me. I had to know if this was right, was meant to be." She grinned.

He laughed. "Your not that bad at poetry." He whispered his own:

"Always know my heart beats right only for you.

Don't want to be without you wouldn't know what to do."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Lightning cracked between them. This was better than any kiss Renesmee had ever shared with Jacob! Her lips sizzled and new energy coursed through her. Her heart beat quickened and she felt more alive then ever. Happiness flooded through her. James pulled away, and for a moment she was disappointed. She didn't want it to stop. But on James face was shock. His hair was standing up on his neck and he was staring at her as if she had grown another head. Renesmee showed him her memory. Of kissing Jacob. She always ruined everything! Why couldn't this have been perfect? "Listen, James, I'm sorry!"he took a step back. "It was that dog again. The one that was ripped apart. Wasn't it?" He asked. Renesmee gulped. "Yes." Did he hate her? He came towards her and embraced her in his arms. His strong arms. But she knew he couldn't protect her. She'd have to protect him. But she was so happy at the moment she didn't care. "I'll never leave you." She whispered. She had someone to love again, and that's all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

James had a girlfriend. She was strange and had some kind of sidekick ability, but she is still his girlfriend. And that's good. The kiss they shared was amazing. He had felt the electrical energy coursing between them. Destiny wanted them to be together. And he totally agreed with everything destiny was saying.

James was now in his room, half paying attention to the homework assignment and half thinking of school tomorrow. Would Renesmee sit next to him at lunch? Is this all a prank and he's making a total fool of himself? He gave up trying to do his homework and went to sleep, the beautiful creature he called his girlfriend wandering throughout his dreams.

James closed his locker door and walked into Algebra, taking the seat next to Bone. James was practicing poems to give to Nessie. "That better be paper for my spitball!" Bone snatched his poem away and stuck it in his mouth, wetting it. He got out his straw and started blowing spitballs at the nerdy girl diagonal from him. James groaned. He used to like Bone, but now it seemed as if he was a total jerk. Finally, the bell rang, and James walked to the cafeteria. Nessie was at a table by herself, and he joined her. "Can I come to your house after school?" She asked, playing with her mashed potatoes. "Sure. Why?" She shrugged. "I just wanted to talk to you." James started getting nervous. He brushed his teeth. He bathed. Did he do something wrong? What more does this women want?! Flowers, maybe. Or chocolates. James sighed. "Okay." Maybe he did something wrong. She probably wanted to break up with him. He wasn't very hungry after that thought crossed his mind. He threw his tray away and trudged to his next class.

It was after school. James had bought the flowers first thing. Roses. Who doesn't like roses? He started panicking. What if she doesn't like roses?! He had cleaned the living room. What if she thought it was too clean? He heard a car door close. Then a knock. He opened the door. "Hello." Renesmee's greeted him. "Let's go out for a walk in the woods." He walked beside her till they neared the leafy forest. She took a deep breath and held out her hand. James took it in his, and he was transported into Renesmee's memories. He saw a women. She looked terrible. Her face was red and there was blood all over her. Her cheeks were sucked in. "She's beautiful." She murmured. 'You're not.' James thought. Then he was looking at the same lady. But better. Her cheeks were full again and there was no blood on her. She looked like Renesmee's friend, Bella. "You're prettier." She was saying to Nessie. Then the dog. Nessie was on top of the dog. She was looking at a bunch of people in black cloaks. They were threatening her family. Then she was older. She was in front of a boy with out a shirt on. Turned into a dog and thrust Renesmee back. Then he was being ripped apart. The guy Nessie loved. Then it was him. She felt the same excitement he had when they kissed. Then he was back in his old mind, standing in front of his girlfriend. "I can't believe this!" He yelled at her. She flinched. He quieted his voice "You dated a guy that took his shirt off every single day?!" Renesmee burst out laughing. "You-you mean you're not mad that I'm a monster? And that Edward and Bella are actually my parents?" He took a step forward. "Your not a monster." He whispered. "James, don't you get it? I'm a vampire. Vampires drink blood. Human blood. Arn't you scared?" James stumbled back. "Y-you're going to kill me?!" Panic filled his eyes. "No! Of course not! I feed on animal blood! But that's not the point. I might not be strong enough to restrain." Renesmee was disappointed. She thought James would understand. He stepped toward her. "Um...Okay. I get it. Are you're parents vampires too?" Renesmee nodded. "This doesn't change anything. I still love you." He gently put his hands on each side of her face. Renesmee leaned towards him. Energy sizzled and cracked between them, and James felt as if he could run around the world. Renesmee was his world now. And nothing would change his feelings for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Review and tell me how I'm doing! **

* * *

Chapter 8

He understands! And he gave her roses. He didn't have to do that. She would have appreciated another kiss, but it's the thought that counts. She was in her living room, not listening to her mothers advice. "Remember how he feels. He probably thinks you are way better than him and don't love him at all. Like he's a tissue getting used and the tossed aside..." Renesmee started playing with her hair, twirling it around and around on her finger. She was happy again. She had been given another shot at love, and this time she wasn't ruining it. Not ever. Her and James were supposed to see a movie on Friday. She wasn't really the movie type and she could tell James was t either, so she decided she'd tell him they could just watch an action movie or something at her house and eat some buttered popcorn, eat some candy. Maybe play some video games and before her parents get back from hunting they might kiss...Speaking of hunting, Renesmee was getting tired of human food. She might as well take a hunting trip. She'll take three days off of school. She'll start tomorrow, so she'll be back on Friday. She wouldn't want to miss her date with James...  
Renesmee got out her phone and texted James.

Renesmee:  
I'll be off school for 3 days. Be back Fri.  
James:  
Why? Are you okay?  
Renesmee:  
Hunting trip. See you Friday. ;)  
James:  
Okay...  
Renesmee:  
XOXO  
"Excuse me?! Renesmee! You should listen to your mother when she's talking to you." Her mother stood up angrily. "Sorry mom. Gotta go." Renesmee headed towards the door. "Hunting trip. I'll be back Friday!" She called.  
Running made her feel alive. She ran until she had made distance between herself and the house, then set her instincts in action. She'd be full before she saw James again. She promised herself she would never hurt him.  
She didn't know she was about to break that promise completely.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

Chapter 9

James took a deep breath. She was coming back. Just a short hunting trip. In a few days, he'd see her again. Then why was he so worried? His gut was telling him something bad was about to happen. Something really bad. He opened his bedroom door and stumbled into his room. He collapsed on his bed, exhausted, and fell asleep.

James' memory of the three days were hazy. They went a little like this:

Tuesday.  
Wake up.  
Go to school.  
Shoot spit balls at Bone.  
Wave to Bella and Edward at lunch.  
Faint in Language.  
Get picked up by mom.  
Get yelled at by mom.  
Get abandoned by mom.  
Pee pants.  
Fall asleep in bath tub.

Wednesday.  
Wake up.  
Get up.  
Throw up.  
Clean up.  
Fall asleep.

Thursday.  
Awake.  
Freak out.  
Run about.  
Pass out.  
Break out.  
:(

Finally, Friday came. James waited at his at Nessie's table. Finally, she came. She had a worried expression on her face. "What's up?" James asked. "Nothing." She said way to quickly. "What your favorite color?" James asked. "Why?" He shrugged. "Just curious."

"Hmm. Light green."

"What about your favorite food?"

"Lion... Sometimes..."

"...What about your favorite place?"

"Alaska."

"Why?"

"It's cold there."

"Okay."  
Lunch was over by then, and they were the only two people left in the cafeteria. "Bye." Renesmee threw away her tray and walked to her next class. James' stomach dropped. He should enjoy this relationship while it lasted. He swallowed his emotions, threw away his tray, and walked to class.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Vinxers were still after Renesmee. And they had killed many vampires who wouldn't give away her location. Her family would have to leave soon if the Vinxers got any closer...Renesmee was dreading the day that would happen. She had just gotten happy, and met a new love of her life, all for what? To have it ripped from her again? Renesmee felt miserable, and she knew no matter how hard her parents tried, she wouldn't be cheered up. Edward and Bella gave up and left to go hunting. James would be here any minute. She might as well start the popcorn. She plopped the popcorn package into the microwave and searched for candy in the pantry. She took out some sour-patch-kids candies and poured them into a bowl with the buttery popcorn. She had made another bowl with regular popcorn, in case James didn't like butter. She picked out a movie from her parent's collection and popped it into the DVD player. She heard the soft ding of the doorbell and opened the door for her boyfriend. They both lounged on the couch and watched the movie, gasping when people died. They fell asleep out of boredom within 20minutes of the movies. And that's when it happened. Renesmee's head was resting on James' shoulder, when she heard and smelt them. She shook James awake. "W-what?" He sat up. "Follow me." Renesmee ordered. She yanked James off the couch and led him to his car. She stuffed him into the passenger seat and sat herself into the driver's. She started the engine. It purred as she carefully backed it out of the driveway, then she sped to James house. 'They found me' Renesmee thought, devastated. She parked the car next to James' house and pulled him out of the car. She easily got him through the door and onto his leather couch. He was fully awake now. "What's going on?" He asked. Renesmee shook her head and turned around, her back facing James so he couldn't see her tears. "This isn't working. I'm not happy with you." She lied. James stood up and wrapped his strong arms around her. "What are you saying?" He pressed his lips against her hair. "I'm saying I don't love you!" She wiggled out of his grasp and turned on him, putting her tears on hold. "It's just not working! I don't love you!" She remembered the story her mother told her about when Edward left her. "Your not good enough for me. I can't do this anymore." James stood there, his mouth wide opened and sadness filling his eyes. "B-but I can change! I'll do whatever you want, Nessie! Please." He begged. Renesmee shook her head. "Goodbye, James." She exited the house and closed the screen door behind her. She ran off into the forest. Once she was sure he couldn't see her anymore, she looked backed. There he was, looking out the window, tears streaming down his handsome face. His soft brown eyes were full of sorrow, and his brown hair was all messed up, making him look cuter than normal. "Goodbye." She whispered. She ran deeper into the forest, leaving her soul behind. Leaving half herself with James. All the tears spilt out. She kept running, trying to forget. She just couldn't help but think of his kind, caring personality... She pushed herself harder. And how concern clouded his eyes when he was worried about her... She slowed to a jog. She'd never forget him. But she'd never return to him, either. 'This is for the best." She kept lying to herself.

In her heart, she knew she would regret this decision for a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She left him. She never cared for him. James tried to stop his tears from coming, but they kept pouring rhythmically. He watched her run into the forest with unnatural speed from the window. He stumbled outside and fell down to his knees. There were no other houses around for miles, just his house and a big empty field, so no one heard him wailing in distress. The pain he felt was unbearable, his heart was scrunched up in pain in loss, searching for the familiar sound of her voice, for the way her petite lips moved when they were working against his. But it was gone. His reason for living, torn from him. Because she didn't feel the same for him as he felt for her.

The next few days were painful, and James could barely handle the smack in the face he received when waking up and remembering that Renesmee was gone. Each day brought more suffering upon him, and with his mom gone he had no one to cook for him, therefore he had nothing to eat. Unless you counted chips and uncooked macaroni, and various other unhealthy foods. After a month, James still hadn't bathed or went outside. He sat up in bed, his hair completely ruined. It was time to move on. To suck it up. There are plenty of other fish in the sea. Just not any that are dangerous and exciting. James sighed and pulled off his clothes, then stepped into the shower and let the steaming water beat on his back. It was relaxing. He washed his hair, scrubbing it hard. It most likely stunk. He used soap again. Girls liked him better when he smelt good. He got out of his shower and dried off, then pulled on his clothes. He brushed his teeth, and stepped out outside. He thought about getting his backpack. Thats when he remembered. He missed a month of school! He went inside and phoned Bone. "What's going on at school?" James asked.

"Well, it's a weekend, so I don't know."

"No, I meant while I was gone."

"Oh. I kinda told everyone you had a never outs breakdown when Renesmee moved, punched you mom in the face, and ran away to Canada. So...In shorter words...I basically saved you from explanations..."

James sighed. "You are a pathetic excuse for a friend." He mumbled.

"I am ever so sorry to disappoint you." Bones burly voice was replaced by a smooth and silky one. "Tell me where she is, and your fat friend won't get hurt."

James was shocked. Who was this? How did they know Renesmee? "Sorry. You have the wrong person."

"Oh, how rude of you. I thought you enjoyed your friendship." The silky voice cooed.

"You were wrong."

The voice growled. "You will tell us where she is. Or you will feel pain. Overwhelming pain..." he laughed.

"I'm literally shaking with fear." James mocked.

"You will be when we come to your house and give you pain." The voice said sweetly.

The line went dead and James leaned against the wall of his house. 'What will I do? I'm being stalked by a vampire.' James shivered at the thought.

* * *

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"They were there. By the house." Renesmee was explaining to her parents. "And you left James?" Her mother looked pissed. "Of course I did! He can't come with us! He'll slow us down and get us killed!" Renesmee blurted.

"You could have told him why you were leaving." Edward winced when he said the words, remembering how much pain he caused his wife when he left her, telling her that he never loved her. "Stay out of my mind!" Renesmee hissed. "If I wanted you to know what I told James, I would have shown you the memory myself!" Her parents were turning against her. They had made more mistakes than she had! They shouldn't be so mad at her for her decisions. "I'm going on my own." Renesmee turned on her heel and ran through the forest, heading north. She'd be on the move. She wouldn't stop. But she knew you can't run from the past. Cause it will come back to you in the future. And when that happens, you have to face it. You have to face destiny.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

James was silent at school, only talking when absolutely necessary.

Bone stopped going to school, but James wasn't worried. Only curious as to what the vamps did to him. James hung out with some other kid, maybe his name was Ted, James really didn't know.

Ted wanted James to skateboarding with him or whatever. So he agreed, not planning everything to go so wrong. He was walking home after skateboarding. It was pretty late, Ted had wanted him to stay and meet some really nerdy girls. He planned on only staying 3 hours, but it was already 10:00. It was silent outside, nothing much was happening. He couldn't see anyone else.

James got close to his house so he pulled his keys out of his pocket and fumbled with the lock. The door wouldn't budge. He turned when he heard a voice.

"Well, who do we have here?" It cooed. Bone. But better. His skin was pale and his eyes were a bright red, the color of blood. He definitely smelled better, that was for sure. And his face didn't look like it had been trampled on anymore.

That's when the realization hit him. Vampire. 10 others came out from behind Bone, all with similar features. They neared him. Very slowly.

"Go ahead Bone. Your the leader now. You have him." Bone's eyes glimmered with excitement.

The shadows twisted and turned. A shape appeared. "You have come to the place you shall die." Bone laughed. "She can't save you now." Where is she? She promised. But she left him. She never loved him. He came closer. He bent down, his glimmering teeth coming closer. And he sunk them into James' flesh. And then it was over. Just like that that, the vampires were attacked. By wolves. Bella and Edward led the group. The pack was willing to help fight the vampires who killed Jacob. But the Vinxers left, leaving the wolves and Renesmee's parents to stare at James's broken body. That's when he blacked out, and he was overwhelmed with pain. His body was on fire, and no one bothered to pipe soothing water over it. James closed his eyes and accepted fate.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Renesmee looked over the vast land she had once called home. She was born here. She had faced the Volturri here. She had shared her first kiss with Jacob here. Not her best kiss, she had to admit. And that brought back the memory of James. God, why couldn't she forget about him for one day?!

The Ol' Cullen house was abandoned now, as Renesmee's family left to live with the Denali coven. They had left a note on the dining room table, written in Alice's perfect hand writing. It had said something about apologies and love before Renesmee tore it to pieces. She sighed and fell back into the grass. She was getting hungry. Might as well hunt. 'For people.' Renesmee thought darkly. 'No. Not yet. Maybe in a few years, but not now.' She didn't like the idea of being a monster. She ran into the woods behind the large house, ready for the hunt. She listened for the sound of a beating heart. She tasted the air. Cougar. She stalked towards the sound of blood pumping; the animal wasn't far away. She let herself be taken over by her instincts, pouncing on her prey and sinking her stony teeth into the soft flesh of the cougar. The animal fell to the ground and shook uncontrollably before it fell limp, signaling it was dead. Renesmee finished off her meal and headed through the woods, towards the house she had once shared with her parents. It was only a few years ago, but she felt as of it has been centuries since she had last seen the little cabin. Most likely because so much has passed since she was roaming this territory in peace, without a bunch of murderers tracking her down. Renesmee took the key out from under the welcome mat and slipped it gently through the lock. She stepped into the house and closed the door silently behind her. She drifted to her room, as if in a trance. She opened the closet door and peered inside, then took down a small box from the top shelf. She sat on her bed and opened it up. In it was a beautiful necklace, and a note. The words were faded, but she could read two words, if she looked at them closely. Two words, though very faint, were written on the card. "New " Renesmee figured it was a wedding gift or congratulations note for finally becoming a vampire, until she read the back.

'From the Volturri'

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Do you think this is a good FanFiction?** **Please review and tell me!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

James shook violently, heat covering every inch of his body. Fire tingled the tips of his toes and fingers. He kept his eyes closed; he figured it would be easier to endure the pain that way. He was wrong. Pain flowed through his body, as if traveling through his bloodstream. 'Of course it is!' James thought to himself. 'Vampire venom is running in my veins.' Although the pain was scorching, now traveling to his feet, he didn't scream. He held his tongue, only letting out small whimpers. He had to face this like a man. Though to the people watching, he acted like a dog. As some of the audience are dogs. Jacob's dog pack were still there, waiting for directions from Edward and Bella. "We should take him to our old house. It'll be safer there." Bella suggested. Sam had phased back and was talking to Edward. "Okay. What will we do when he changes?" Embry had also phased back, and was peering at James. "He looks terrible.." Embry made a disgusted look. "He smells bad already." Bella gently picked up James, and ran to her old house in the woods, with Edward close behind her. She opened the door and walked into the living room, putting James on the table. Edward came in after her. "Do you smell that?" He asked, whispering. Bella breathed in, catching the faint smell of Renesmee. But it from the smell of it, she was here not long ago.

James groaned from the table. "He's thinking of her." Edward murmered. Bella rested her head on her husband's chest. "Renesmee's fine." Edward kissed the top of his wife's head. "I hope so." James twitched. "Come on. Lets hunt." Bella pulled Edward from the house.

James opened his eyes. He had heard the whole exchange. He screamed, then fell silent.

**A while later...**

James groaned. He wiggled his fingers, overjoyed that he could feel something in them other then fire. Eventually, he could feel his arms and feet. His head was released from its locked position.

His heart beat quickened, going unnaturally fast. It was racing against the flames, beating faster and faster, tiring itself out. It didn't stop, though it had no hope of winning. Eventually the flames took over, and his heart stopped once and for all. The pain ceased entirely, and James knew what had happened to him. He had been bitten, therefore he would become a vampire. He had already became a vampire. He sat up, surprised by his speed. He stood up and looked at his surroundings. He could see every particle, every speck of dust. James noticed he was in a kitchen like area. His throat burned. He was extremely thirsty. He started over to the refrigerator, only to stop suddenly. His movements were graceful; to graceful to be his own. He took a step forward to test out his new structure. He peered down at his clothes, and realized they were dirty. They had mud stains and tears all over. Forgetting his thirst, he walked into a living room. Then into a hall way. He took a deep breath. It felt nice. Then he caught a scent. It was sweet, but it made his thirst come back in mind. He drifted back to the kitchen, reaching for the refrigerator handle.

He heard a laugh. "That won't quench your thirst." James spun around to see Edward by the door, with Bella right next to him. I breathed in their scents. "What will?" I asked, annoyed. Then surprised by how silky smooth my voice sounded. "Do you know nothing about us?" Bella asked. James thought a bit. "Renesmee..." It hurt to think about her. Even though his memories of her were fuzzy, he could still remember her. "She ate human food..." Edward chuckled, and Bella joined him. "She is half human. She can eat both types of food. We must feed on blood." Bella glared at him. "Animal blood."

James stared at my feet. "Technically, humans are animals..." He murmered. "Do you want to be a monster?" Edward asked. The floor suddenly became very interesting to James. "No" He mumbled. "Then lets go." Bella and Edward raced out the door. James ran with them, surprised with the power in his legs as they propelled him forward. He easily passed Edward and Bella, racing deeper into the forest. He noticed every beetle on every leaf, every drop of dew on every strip of grass. James stopped abruptly, and listened for any signs of prey. James heard blood pumping, so he followed the sound and saw a mountain lion. He leapt at it, crushing it with his weight. His teeth sunk into its neck, and sucked the blood from its veins. He stood up and dusted of his clothes.

"James?" He heard a soft, tinkling voice and whipped his head up, his eyes meeting Renesmee's.

* * *

**Hello readers! Sorry this chapter is so long... XP**

**Is this story good so far? Please tell me by pressing the review button! It would make my day so much better! :)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Renesmee froze. Someone bit James! She was outraged. She'd get revenge. But for now, she was relieved that James was here, and that he could run with her. James started towards her. "James, no." Her fathers voice. But James kept coming towards her. "Oh James." Tears came out of Renesmee's eyes. "I'm so sorry. I missed you so much." James put his hands on her cheeks. Then, slowly, he put his teeth on her neck. And Edward pushed him back. "No James! You already ate. Don't eat your girlfriend." James laughed. "Girlfriend? You think I'd still love her after she broke me?!" James started yelling. "We'll I don't!" Renesmee stepped back, shocked by James' reaction. He didn't love her. "James. I know you love her. Stop trying to convince yourself you don't." Bella spoke. Renesmee fell to the ground, crying. "You deserve it." James growled. That made her cry even more. Bella came over and bent down next to her daughter, rubbing circles on her back. "You don't have to be so harsh, James." Bella shivered at the thought of a vampire who almost killed her, who also carried the name James. James turned and ran deeper into the woods, leaving the small family's sight.

Renesmee thought of the card from the Volturri. She remembered that Alec, tired of being ruled over, had formed his own coven of evil vampires who seemed power. They had called themselves the Vinxers, and tried out their power by killing other covens. Eventually, the returned to the Volturri, and while Alec erased everyone's senses, his followers attacked, brutally killing Aro and his brothers. Then Amos killed his leader, then took his place. They wanted Renesmee, so they would have more power. They came. Then Jacob killed Amos, and someone else became leader. And so on, until now.

Renesmee wiped away a stray tear. James didn't love her. But she knew she deserved it, after everything she told him when she left him. She closed her eyes. He had even tried to bite her. She shivered. She should have known she had to be careful. He was very unstable. Renesmee bowed her head. She was broken without him. She had to find a way to win him back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

James had felt mixed emotions when he saw Renesmee. Anger. Relief. Happiness. Sadness. Hurt. She had left him. She never loved him. She only loved him now because he was a vampire. So he did the reasonable thing. He tried to kill her. He lied, saying he didn't love her. But he did. Now, as he ran through the trees, he thought about her. How her perfect nose complemented her perfect, full cheeks when she blushed. How her full red lips... 'No!' James mentally scolded himself. He stopped, and imagined Renesmee fall to the ground and cry. He didn't like hurting her. But he had to. No. He had wanted to. And now he wanted to take it back. He started running again, only to halt when he saw a shadow. He looked closer at it. "Hello, old friend." Bone. "How are you?" He stepped in front of James. "Terrible." James muttered. Bone laughed his dry, evil laugh. "You could always join us, you know. Have everything you've ever wanted. Revenge on the Cullen girl." James growled. "I love her." Bone glared at him. "Do you really?" He questioned. James nodded. "Stop fooling yourself, James. You despise her." He continued staring. "I despise her." James murmered. "Yes. You hate her. You want to kill her." Bone's eyes bored into James' soul. "I want to kill her." James said. 'Why are you saying this?' James panicked, not understanding what power Bone holds over him. James closed his eyes, and imagined Bone in a hole. A really deep hole. It comforted him. James opened his eyes. Bone was gone. "Hello?" James walked towards the spot Bone had stood before, almost falling. He stepped back and looked down, only to see a deep hole. He stared. "Oh my gosh." He mumbled. "Get me out of here!" Bone shouted. James ran before Bone could climb out of his hole. He had a power. Something to do with his mind. But his mind was worn out, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it again for awhile. He laid down on the grass and closed his eyes. But he wasn't tired. He couldn't sleep. But he should be able to. He hasn't slept for four days. He shook his head and climbed the nearest tree, then looked out over the forest. Renesmee. He thought. He'd find her and apologize. He'd tell her he loved her.

* * *

**What do ya think? Please hit the review button and tell me your thoughts! It inspires me to write more! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Renesmee ran through the forest, tracking James's scent. She had to find him. They had to be mates. She pushed herself harder. She pulled to a stop, picking up another scent. It was almost identical to James...Renesmee looked at her surroundings. She was in a clearing. She stepped forward, only to fall into a hole. The unfamiliar scent was very fresh down here. She noticed tiny holes in the dirt lining the whole, where the vampire lodged their fingers while climbing out. She dug her fingers in the soft dirt, making holes of her own. She pulled her self up, getting used to the felling and going faster. Finally, she made it out of the hole. She picked up James' scent, but she decided to follow the trail of the new smell. She trudged through the trees, not running because she was afraid of losing the precious scent of Jacobs killers. She gave up after a few hours, getting weary. She ran towards her old home, hearing her parents in their room, 'bonding'. Renesmee shivered. Gross. She went into her room, calling, "I'm home and OK." Before closing the bedroom door and falling in her bed. As soon as her head hit the pilliow, she was out like a light.

Renesmee woke up, her neck aching. She rubbed it, but it didn't relax. She shrugged it off and went into the kitchen, surprised to see a pixie-like vampire jump forward and embrace her in a hug. "Alice!" Renesmee cried, shocked but delighted. Alice pulled away. "We moved back!" She said in her tinkling voice. "That's great!" Renesmee said. Alice held out her hand. "Esme is dying to see you!" Renesmee followed Alice to the Cullen Mansion and stepped inside the house. "Renesmee!" Esme wrapped her arms around her. "It's great to see you." Rosalie also hugged Renesmee. "Sorry about last time." She whispered in her ear. Renesmee recalled being pushed against the wall the last time she visited. "It's okay." Emmet came forward and messed up Renesmee's hair. "Hello, half-ling." he greeted. Renesmee ducked under his arm. "I just brushed my hair..." She murmered. She followed the family into the living room, where Jasper was flicking through the channels. He stopped at the news. "More killings." He looked at Carlisle. "We won't worry about it...We had enough trouble with the Vinxers already." Carlisle managed a fake smile. Renesmee was itching to tell them about her encounter with their scent on Cullen territory, but she didn't want to upset her family any more then they were now. She sat on the couch beside Rosalie and half-heartily listened to the weather. Rain. Always rain. She leaned back and tried to enjoy this family gathering. Then Emmet brought up the question She was dreading. "How's James?" She answered the question truthfully. "He hates me."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

James watched a bird in the tree across from him shift in her nest. He closed his eyes and imagined the little birdie falling from the tree and bouncing off the ground, then explode in the air. He concentrated extra hard. When he opened his eyes, the bird was already falling from its precious nest. It hit the ground but leapt back up, and exploded. His mind was tired out. He'd have to rest it again. James didn't want to search for Renesmee until he had his power under control. He had figured out he could only do small changes, and even then his mine got really tired. He hasn't tried anything really hard yet, like making something die instantly, before it knew what was happening. He concentrated on a rock far below him. He imagined it floating up and going towards the sun. It starting rising towards him. He grabbed it from the air. Someone or something could stop his 'mind tricks'. He frowned. Someone could stop his attacks if he decided to kill. He grew the rock on the ground. "Ow!" James heard a voice below his tree. He looked down and saw a young teenaged girl. He breathed in her scent, and his mouth started watering. James jumped off the tree and landed silently behind her. She turned around and gazed at him with fearful eyes. 'Dont be a monster!' James scolded himself. He forced himself not to breathe. "Hey." His soft voice sounded threatening. He quickly changed his tone before she got the wrong idea. "What are you doing in the woods? Are you lost?" The fear faded from her eyes. "I could help you find a way home." James offered. She shook her head. "I'm fine. I tend to hike out here to clear my head." James laughed lightly. "I often come through here to fill my head." He didn't exactly lie, he just didn't tell her the whole truth. "What's your name?" James leaned on his tree. "Claire" Her eyes sparkled. "What's yours?" She asked. "James." She sighed. "I wanted to get away from my boyfriend. He acts like he's the boss of me. I thought he truly loved me, but that changed when a new girl walked into his life." She wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm actually trying to get away from my ex girlfriend." He smiled playfully. "We could avoid them together." She smiled. "That's sounds great. So what do you do out here?" Her blonde hair blew in the wind. "Hmm?" James asked, caught up in her facial features. She giggled. "What do you do here?" He shrugged. "Climb trees, run." 'Practice my mind power.' He added to himself. "Cool. Could we climb that one?" She pointed to a medium sized tree with a lot of branches. "Sure." James replied. He picked her up and whisked her onto his back. She gasped in surprise. "Your really strong." James laughed, and ran with human speed to the tree. He set her down gently and helped her up the first branch. "Wow." She breathed when they reached the top. "I can see everything." She clutched the tree tightly. "Are you okay?" James asked. "I could help you down." She sighed. "It's okay. I'm fine." James laughed and smiled at her.

**Claire POV**

I am walking through the trees, thinking about breaking up with Quil, as a rock hits the top of my head. "Oww.." I moan. Then he came. He came behind me out of no where, his red eyes scaring me to death. Then he stands straighter. "Hey" he sounds threatening. My instincts tell me to run. But I don't. "What are you doing in the woods? Are you lost?" He looks at me with concern, and I'm relieved; he isn't going to hurt me. "I could help you find a way home." I shake my head. "I'm fine." I tell him. "I tend to hike out here to clear my head." He laughs. "I often come through hear to fill my head." I'm transfixed by his perfect, smooth voice. "What's your name?" He asks me. "Claire." He smiles at me, and leans against a tree. "What's yours?" I want to know everything about him! "James." His dirty-blonde bangs hung over his eyes. I sigh. "I wanted to come hear to get away from my boyfriend. He acts like he's the boss of me." I look into his dark red eyes, and they fill with sympathy. "I thought he truly loved me," I continued, "but that changed when a new girl walked into his life." I wipe away a stray tear as I remember. Quil thought he imprinted on me, but really he was so tired of being one of the few members in his pack that didn't have an imprint, so his mind told him I was the one to make him feel better. But then Emily's daughter, Samantha, was born, and he hangs out with her every day. He found his true imprint. "I'm so sorry." James murmurs. "I'm actually trying to stay away tom my ex girlfriend." He smiles at me. "We could avoid them together." I smiled at him. "That sounds great. So what do you do around here?" I ask, really wanting to get to know him better. I look into his attractive, pale face. "Hmm?" He asks. I giggle. "What do you do around here?" I repeat. He shrugs. "Climb trees. Run." I love climbing trees. "Cool." I look around for an easy one to climb. "Can we climb that one?" I ask, pointing to one with a lot of branches, so I'll be able to find one that can hold my weight. "Sure." Then he gracefully picks me up by my arm and whips me around, so now I'm on his back. I gasp. "Your so strong." He laughs. He easily runs to the tree I suggested, despite the extra weight he's carrying. He helps me up every single branch, and I'm thankful for it. He's so patient and kind. Quil wanted everything done in a hurry, as if we wouldn't have enough time to do everything. We reach the top branch, and I check out our view. "Wow." I suck in a ton of air. "I can see everything!" He laughs and smiles at me. He closes his eyes, and I find myself leaning into him. He opens his eyes and leans in also. I kiss him, and although he's hesitant, he kisses me back. Excitement tingles through me. I am never going back to that dog, Quil, ever again. He pulls back and smiles at me. I smile back. He leans against the tree and pulls me towards him, so my head is resting on his stony chest. He strokes my hair and hums softly to me, and I quickly close my eyes. I'm not scared at all, even though I'm a few hundred feet off the ground and sitting on a branch I could easily fall off of. I feel safe in James' frosty embrace. I snuggle closer to him and drift into a peaceful sleep.

It seems only a few seconds later I was woken by James bolting upright. He looked down. "Renesmee" He whispers. I follow his gaze and see a teen girl underneath us. She is looking straight at us. "James." She's pleading with him. Begging him to do something. But what? Who could this be? I have the feeling I'm about to find out.

* * *

**Hello there, friends! I hope you enjoyed! Should I continue doing first person POV or should I go back to using third person? How am I doing? Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So it's settled! I'll keep doing first person POV! Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Renesmee POV

I had been searching for James, when I picked up a human scent mixed with his. I followed it, hoping he didn't feed on the poor person. Then he whispers my name, and I look up at the tree he is in. A girl is in his lap. Is he tricking the girl? "James." The girl looks down at me.

"James, don't do this. Please."

He shook his head. "You don't rule over me. I found someone else."

'Someone else to feed on!' "She's so young!" I yell at him.

"What? She's fourteen! The same age as us." He shouted back.

"That doesn't give you the right to kill her." The girls eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?! Why would I kill her? I'm trying to move on!"

Oh. He loved her. I started hating the girl instantly. I turned and ran, not caring that the girl saw my inhuman-like speed. I had to get away from them. Tears started streaming down my face. He found someone else. I should find someone else to make him jealous. No. It's not his fault he found another love. I shouldn't let love rule over me. He'll figure out who he wants soon enough. And that will most likely be me. I mean, what's so great about her anyway? She's just a human. A human that stole James' heart. But I'd seize it back. I have to. To be happy.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! XP Next chapter will be longer, I promise! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Claire POV

The girl, Renesmee, ran into the trees with surprising speed. I looked at James. "Was that your ex?" He nodded. "What was she talking about? About you killing me?" He sighed, and stood up on the branch. He picked me up and jumped down. I screamed. But we landed silently. And James landed on his feet. "W-what are you?" I asked. He ran with in-human speed through the trees. We entered the Rez. He headed towards Quil's house. Quil was outside, sitting on the grass. He looked up, straight at us. He stood up. "Claire! What are you doing with that leech? Get away from him!" James growled. "Put her down." Quil commanded. "N-no Quil." I told him. "Why not?"

"You don't love me anymore. I don't love you anymore." I tried sneering. "Crawl back to Samantha." He winced. I hit a weak spot.

"Get away from that blood-sucker, Claire. He'll kill you."

"No. No he won't. I trust him."

"You shouldn't." With that, he phased into a brown wolf. He growled. James ran, heading towards the forest again. I knew what he was now. And I wasn't scared.

"He got what he deserved." James growled. He jumped over the river and landed on the other side of the border. Quil barely managed to stop before falling into the current. "Fur-ball." I muttered. "Flea-brain." James added. We laughed and he lead me through the forest. He gently set me down and I helped him clear a spot on the grass for us to lay down. He leaned back on the grass, and I rested my head on his chest. He rubbed circles on my back. He hummed softly. I fell asleep, protected by my love.

I woke up, surprised that James was gone. I panicked and looked around. Did he leave me? I stood up and walk around, calling his name. I fall on the ground and start crying softly. About half an hour later, I start looking again. I head back to where we were earlier, and saw him sitting Indian style on the grass. Shocked, I joined him. He pulled me into his lap. "Good morning." He murmured. "Where were you?" I asked. "Hunting." Oh. He held me close to him, and I shivered. He was icy cold. He stood up, bringing me with him. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "It's okay." I honestly wanted to continue sitting there with him, but he started walking, so I followed him. "What do you think of me being a...Vampire" He asked. "It's better then having a stuck up werewolf boyfriend." I mumbled. He laughed. We continued walking, and I slipped my hand in his. He didn't pull away. I smiled to myself. I love James. I do. My smile grew wider. Those are the words we will say when we're married. If we're married. I pushed that thought away. I love him. He's perfect. I frowned. He's perfect, but am I? No. I'm just a plain, regular human. "What's wrong?" Concern lit up in his scarlet eyes. "Nothing." I mumbled. I leaned on his shoulder. He halted. I rested my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you." I whispered. I was embarrassed when the words came out of my mouth, and I looked at my shoes. He lifted my chin. "I love you too." As his lips connected with mine, I was put in an electrical frenzy. My heart beat quickened, going 4x it's normal rate. I'm pretty sure he could here it. It pumped out of my chest, and my checks flushed. He deepened our kiss and brought me closer to him, his arm on the small of my back. He pulled away, knowing that i had to stop for air. I smiled at him while blushing furiously. He laughed and put his arm around my back, then we continued walking. Did he enjoy the kiss as much as I did? He closed his eyes and froze. "James?" I asked. "Are you okay?" He remove his arm from my back and placed it at his side. His brow was furrowed in concentration. A small rock fell from the sky and landed by James' feet. Then another. And then some more. Soon, there were about 30 rocks. They formed a circle around me, and that circle changed into a heart. A small heart, and I was standing inside it. James opened his eyes. "Surprise!" We both laughed and I wrapped my arms around his body, and he did the same to me. We stayed there for a while, just hugging, while the sun shimmied down the sky. We broke apart. "Want me to take you home?" I shook my head. Quil would never allow me to come back, whether he loved me or not. "Your my home now." And with that, he quickly flattened out a patch of grass. I sat down on it, and he ran off. He came back minutes later with long and thick strips of wood. I drifted to sleep.

I woke up to see a cabin. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't to small to live in. James was on the roof. He jumped down and pulled me into the house. There were three rooms. "We could live here!" He said enthusiastically. We headed to a furniture store and bought some couches, a bed, a dining table, a fridge, a coffee table, a nightstand, and a bookshelf. I was surprised by how much money he had. "The Cullen's are generous." He said when I asked. Then we went to the grocery store, and James let me pick out the food. He had a strained expression the whole time, as if he was in pain. "Are you okay?" I whispered. "Not really." I nodded in understanding. He was probably new to being a vampire, and all these humans were making him hungry. I finished quickly and he ran me to a bookstore. It was new to Forks. I picked out a few books and then James picked me up, and without being seen, we ran to our little cabin in the woods. He drove one of the Cullen's trucks to the furniture store to pick up our purchases, while I stayed home. I was organizing our food on the floor, when someone opened the door. "I'm in the kitchen, James!" I called. He entered the kitchen. But it wasn't James. "Hello." Said the silky voice. "How nice it is to finally meet you." He stepped towards me. I stood up and backed against the wall. "Naughty James, leaving you all alone in the big scary woods. He should have known what dangers lie here." I gulped. "Like you?" A smile forms across his cruel lips. "Exactly. I'm glad were on the same page." He roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He rubbed his palm across my cheek. "Poor little human, left here to die." He says in mock sympathy. I start whimpering. "James!" I screamed. Bone grabbed my arm and squeezed it, then pull it around my back and held it tight. "Now now, you don't want to die yet, now do you?" Pain shot up my arm. I shook head. "Please." I beg. "Don't. D-don't hurt me." I start to cry. I hear a car pull up next to the house, and I see James run into the doorway. "Bone." He growls. "Leave her alone." Bone laughs. "Oh, but were having so much fun. " he grabs my wrist and twists it around, causing me to yelp in pain. James started towards me, but stopped abruptly. He closed his eyes, and Bone flew back and hit the wall with surprising force. James ran to him in a blur and held him to the wall, pinning him by his neck. "Stay away from Claire!" He spat in his face. Bone pushed him away with his feet. "Get out of my face!" And with that, Renesmee burst into me and James' house. This day just kept getting better.


	22. Chapter 22

**AnimalLover8802, thank you for the continued support! Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Chapter 22

**James POV**

I was driving the truck through the woods—yeah, I know, bad idea. I heard Claire screaming. I jumped out of the car and ran to her little cabin. I saw Bone holding her against the wall. "Bone. Leave her alone." He smiles. "But we're having so much fun." He grabs her wrist and twists it around, more than a human wrist is able to turn without breaking. I closed my eyes and imagined Bone smacking against the wall. Before I could open my eyes he was there, and I held him by the neck. "Stay away from Claire!" Bone pushed me back into the floor. "Get out of my face!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Renesmee run towards Bone and push him against the wall. She dodged hi attempts at biting her and swung him around so he landed outside. I bolted over to him and and picked him up, then ran him to the border with the wolves; I was a newborn vampire, and because I was changed after him, I have more strength then him. I happens to see the pack patrolling, so I threw Bone across to them. The wolves would take care of him. Then I remembered. Renesmee was home alone with Claire. She better not have hurt her! I ran to the house and into the kitchen. I saw Renesmee sorting through food on the floor with Claire. She (Claire) looked up at me. "You made a dent in the floor." She remarked, nodding to the place Bone threw me to the ground. "What you do with him?" Renesmee asked. "Three him over to the wolves." I answered.

"Why?! You should have killed him! Now you'll have to do it later, when there's a dozen other evil vampires with them!"

"But the wolves took care of him."

Renesmee snorted. "He probably convinced to kill themselves!"

I remembered his power. "So he killed them."

"Most likely."

Claire stood up. "I'm fine with it!" She perked. "You better go get the furniture." She told me. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and went outside to the truck. I looked questionably at Renesmee. She shrugged. "She's the 'Go-With-The-Flow' type." She stood next to me. She tangled her fingers in my hair "why don't you love me anymore?" She whispered. "Because you only love me now that I'm a vampire. Because you promised you wouldn't leave me, you promised you would protect me, and you promised you wouldn't hurt me!" I started yelling towards the end. "You broke ALL your promises! We're done!" Claire must have heard me, and she came inside. "James? Are you okay?" I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. I pressed her lips against hers, making her gasp in surprise. But she didn't pull back. I let Renesmee have a chance to see that I don't care for her anymore. Claire tangled her fingers in my hair, and I forced myself not to drink her precious blood. New energy coursed through me, and Renesmee started crying. She left my house and ran to her hers. Claire pulled away. I forgot she needs air. She smiled at me. I returned it. I got the furniture quickly and placed it where Claire wanted me to. She put the food on the shelves and in the fridge, and then she went into the bedroom. I followed her in and watched her snuggle into the bed. I made sure she had blankets on, then I laid on top of the blankets next to her. I watched her breathing slow down to a regular pace and watched her sleep. Her small pink lips relaxed when she slept and her cheeks stopped flushing. I fidgeted uncomfortably. I needed to hunt, but I didn't want to leave Claire alone again. I imagined an invisible, magic force field thingy surround her. I tried touching her, but I was pushed against the wall. Satisfied, I left to hunt.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Renesmee POV

Well, I know now. I kow that he doesn't love me. He even kissed her in front of me! I might as well go check out the wolf pack. I hope they're okay. I run through the trees and jump over the river that marks the border. I pick up Bone's scent and follow it. I walk into a clearing with blood everywhere. I see the body of Seth Clearwater, Paul, and Jared. I fall to my knees next to Seth's limp structure. He was really close to my mom and dad. I put my head on the ground and cry. I remember when he came to the house to visit my mother and Jacob. Jacob. James. I picked myself up and started searching for that killer. For the whole group of killers. They ruined my life. Jacob would've died eventually without them. But because of them, I had to leave James. Which caused him to get bitten. Which caused him to hate me. Which caused him to find Claire. My anger pushed me forward, so even though I only have half vampire speed, I can run as fast as a regular one. I jump in the air, and look around the trees before falling down again. I speed through the trees, running into a few and causing them to uproot. I imagine those trees to be either Bone or Claire. A hand reaches out of some bushed, and before I can halt, it grabs my neck. The owner of the hand steps out and I look up to see Bone. The rest of the Vinxers come out behind him. My neck is squeezed tight, and I black out.

"We'll use he to hurt James, and while James is looking for her, we'll kill the new girl." Then I heard Bones voice and a terrible cracking noise. "You idiot! He'll never leave her alone without some kind of protection." A pale arm without a body whips past my head. I shiver. "When your boyfriend comes to save you, you'll be safe. As long as you kill him." A cold hand strokes my cheek. My vision darkens and once again, I black out.

* * *

**Who does James end up with? Vote on my poll!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Claire POV

I wake up to find James staring up at the wall. I prop myself up on my elbow. "Do you ever sleep?" I ask. He turns to look at me. "Vampires can't. They never feel tired. All they ever feel is energy." Oh. He scoops me up and runs me to the kitchen. He plops me into a chair. "What's for breakfast?" He asks. "Pancakes?" I smile. "What ever you want, ma'am." He gets out the pans and batter, then starts cooking. I watch him flip a cake and dump it onto a plate, three others soon after. He places them in front of me and puts butter and syrup on the table next to me. While putting butter on my pancakes, James sat down across from me. "I installed a bathroom last night." He says. I take a bite. "That's great." I murmur. Then playfully, I add, "you are getting a little stinky you know." He laughs.

I finish eating and wash my plate, then check out the bathroom. I step in the shower feel the warm water on my neck and back. I close my eyes and let it relax me. Does James love me? Will he leave me for Renesmee? Disturbing thoughts run through my head. I get out and wrap a towel around my body, then walk into the bedroom. I put on a navy blue tank top and T. I pulled on some jeans shorts and some light blue flip flops. I walked into the living room, searching for James. He fell from the wall and landed in front of me. He pulled me close and pressed his cold, pale lips to mine. I deepened our kiss, tangling my hands in his hair. My heart beat a mile a minute. He pulled back, a frown on his face. My happy mood fell. Did he not enjoy our kiss? He walks to the door and steps outside. I hesitantly follow. "Renesmee." He murmurs. "Bone." He growls. He looks at me and closes his eyes, then pushes me inside the house. I hear the door lock. I crawl into bed and whimper softly, waiting for my love to return to me.

James POV

I catch Renesmee's scent, mixed with Bone's. It's coming from the Reservation. I imagine a force field around Claire and push her into the house, then lock the door. I follow the scent trail, running towards enemy territory.

The scent leads me to an old barn, and I enter. Renesmee, Bone, and the others both turn to stare at me. "Renesmee." I breathe. She looks at me with a cold glare and smirks. "Left your little angel with no protection?" She steps closer to Bone, who puts his arm around her shoulder. I gasp in surprise. " what did you do to her." I ask with clenched teeth. Bone laughs. "Why, I made her happy." A cruel smile forms on his lips. "We're about to make her more joyful. We are offering her pure happiness. Sweet, sweet, revenge. He throws back his head and laughs. Then snaps his stare back at me, and flicks his wrist twice. Two other Vinxers pull me against the wall. They hold me firmly, both of them towering over me. They're about 7 feet tall. Larger than any wolf-man I've ever seen. Renesmee comes towards me I'm pulled to the ground by my guards. She spits on me. "Have fun dying." She laughs and walks over to Bone, kissing him fully on the lips. "Yvonne" Bone says when they finally break apart. "Go ahead."

I'm transported into a different place. Green grass blowing, kid playing, wife by my side. I look down at her head, which is resting on my chest. She looks up at me, her golden eyes gleaming. "I love you." She murmurs. I stare into her face, not completely sure if I love her back. "Momma! Daddy!" The little boy runs over to us, and I pick him up. I throw him into the air and he flips, his golden hair blowing in the wind. I smile. But frown. Is this the life I want to live? With Claire? I look at my small family, and watch them transform into flaming monsters.

**Please review. I'll read all suggestions, opinions, and criticizim with an open mind. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Mysterious POV

"Rachel, change back now. You look hideous in that form. No mate of mine can go around looking like that." I watch as my mate transforms into her old self, long, bleach-blonde hair and blood-red eyes, along with pale skin, paler than any vampire I've ever seen. Her glossy teeth sparkled, her eyes shined while looking at me. Too bad I didn't love her. I gave her a kiss, and I felt her love and adoration as she tried to deepen the kiss. I pulled back before she did, and saw hurt flash through her eyes for a brief second, but it disappeared when a gave her a reassuring smile. I'd charm her later, and give her the love she's seeking, but I'll be happy when she's killed. I can't stand her. I walk over to our prisoner, Rachel close behind me. "We'll, how are you doing?" I place my hand on her warm cheek. She fidgeted. "Don't touch me!" I glared at her. "Do you want your mate to die too soon?" I coo. Her eyes widen, but she tries to tell me confidently, "I d-don't have a m-mate." She says shakily. "Renesmee." I say sternly. "I don't want to have to kill you yet. I need you for the rest of my plan." With all my gifted allies, I'll succeed my mission. "Don't hurt James!" She pleads. I laugh at her. "Not yet." I take Rachel's hand and lead her outside, and we race through the trees, uprooting a few. We slow as we reach the city of Seattle, and split up. I walk down the ally of two large buildings, while Rachel walks innocently down the sidewalk. Luckily, I spot a young teenaged girl. I walk up to her, slightly vampire pace, slightly human. She looks up at me, and fear flashes across her face. "A-are you l-lost?" She asks me. I smile. "Yes. Could you help me?" I ask her. She nods meekly. "S-sure." She turns on her heel, and starts fast walking down the alleyway. I follow her effortlessly. She turns back to look at me, and starts walking. I laugh. I zoom in front of her and grab her by the arm. "I love playing with my food, don't you?" She looks at me, confused and scared. I push her to the ground, snapping her arm. The bone prices through her skin, and the strong scent of blood smacks me strongly in the face. Venom floods my mouth, and I can't stand it any longer. I grab her uninjured arm and sink my teeth into the soft, delicate pink flesh, draining the sweet liquid from her body. Satisfied, I take out my knife, and cut a hole around my bite marks, then stab her in the heart. Gives the police an explanation they can wrap their feeble minds around. I leave her in the ally and follow Rachel's scent, finding she had fed. I hold out my arm and she takes it willingly. She walk back to the barn we shelter in. I check on Yvonne and James. "How's it going?" I ask. She smirks at me. "His fear is strong. I'm showing him his weakness." I loll at her questionably. "Claire and Renesmee." I nod. I follow Rachel into the back of the barn, where she looks at me affectionately. "I love you, Bone." I nod. "I know." Hurt flashes through her eyes. "Sh..." I bring my lips to hers and give her a a fake kiss. She accepts it though, and pulls away, resting her head on my chest. I can't wait till she's gone. But her power is use full to me, I'll need her for awhile longer.

Claire POV

I curl into a ball. James ran to find Renesmee. He still loves his ex. I sob, going through my thoughts and fears.

I climb out of bed after half an hour. I drag myself into the kitchen, and make popcorn. I trudge into the living room and turn on some cheesy chick-flic or whatever, and stare at the leather couch. I don't watch the movie, I just listen to the voices. I slowly bring the popcorn to my lips, depressed about what's happening. I start crying, and decide its time to calm down. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the bath water, and strip off my clothes. I dip my foot in, checking the temperature, before settling in completely. I relax, getting out around 3:00. I dress, and then curl up in bed again. I cry myself to sleep, sadness taking over my heart.

* * *

**Its probably pretty obvious that the first POV is Bone...**

**To those of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited ****_Vampires of Dawn_****, thank you for the continued support. I'm happy to know people are enjoying my fanfic!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Claire POV

Dazed, I pick myself up out of bed. I quickly note that James still isn't here. Shrugging out of my night gown and into regular clothes, I walk into the kitchen. I eat a bowl of cereal and run to the bathroom, where I brush my teeth and my hair, and wash my face. I unlock the door and step outside. I walk around the house, carefully watching for any vampires. "There's she is." I hear. I whip my head around and see Bone. He smiles. "Hello." He pounced on my and snapped at my neck. Yellow light flashed and pushed him back into the trees. Shocked, Bone tried again. He got blown back. This time, I made a run for it. But I ran into a brick wall. Bone was in front of me. He held a trash can. Gross. He scooped me into it and carried it to a barn. Dumping me on the hay-filled floor, I saw him. "James?" I squeak. "He can't hear you." Bone turns on his heel and kisses a blonde vampire. Then he leaves the room. I shake violently. Red spots cover my vision before I black out.

James POV

I watched as my wife and son tore apart countless humans. Blood, guts, a liver...Flew all over the place. I didn't like this. It was disturbing. I left my family and headed back to our little house. I recognized it as the little cabin I had built. I went inside and waited for my little zombies to return. Bursting through the door, flaming and black skimmed as always, came my family. They grabbed my arms and I become frozen to the ground. Clenching my teeth, I felt my arms being ripped off. Well, this was getting awkward. I watched while my family ripped my apart. I can't live this life. I can't.

Bone POV

"Yvonne, give him his sight back." I order. Then, I turned to Renesmee. "Jane. Thomas. Injure her. But don't kill her. I need her alive, for now." Obeying my orders, Thomas unties her hands and pushes her to the ground. Jane says "Pain." Thomas snaps her leg and twists her arm. "This is fun." Tired of watching, I turned to Yvonne. "Hurt the other girl. Don't kill her." I nodded to Rachel and she followed me outside. "Remember the plan?" I ask her. "Yup."

"Great. Remember your part and kill the extra girl. Tell Thomas his part."

"Yes, my love." She went back inside.

"Banging my head on the wall, I thought over and over.

'I will have power. I will kill James. I will rule.' Sighing, I go inside and watch the girls be tortured.

* * *

**I know, not my best chapter. **

**Sorry. I'm suffering writers block. :(**

**next chapter will be better! I promise!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

James POV

Finally, I was back in the barn. Turning my head, I see Bone talking to a half-dead Renesmee. With a broken heart, I look around again. Claire. She was laying on the floor, spasming. She was laying in a pool of blood, and my dead heart sunk into my chest. Straining against ropes, chains, and vampires, I tried to get to her.

"C-Claire!" blood gurgled from her mouth, and if I could cry, I would be. I stand and pull the chains off me. I rip the ropes. I kick the vampires back. I run to Claire and kneel down beside her. I choke back. I can't speak. Her eyes flicker to me, and relief fills them. I take her hand and kiss it gently. "I love you." I murmur. She nods. Her eyes close, and I can't hear the soft pitter patter of her heart. Angered, fury rising, breathing deeply, I stand slowly. Taking a step forward, I say to Bone, "No one takes my soul. NO ONE." I charge at him, my arm out. I push him to the ground and hold him securely. He grabs at it, trying to pull it away. "Silver" he chokes. I'm pushed back and slammed against the wall. Dazed, I turn to see Renesmee scream my name. I pick myself up and run to her, pulling at her chains. "Hurry!" I break the chains locking her feet. "They're coming." Her eyes fill of sorrow, she whispers. "I love you." I'm pushed against the wall by a large vampire.

Claire POV

I go over the plan in my head. Watching myself be beaten, bruised, and tortured, I close my eyes. I hope this works.

Rachel POV

"Remember the plan?" Bone asks me.

"Yup."

"Great. Remember your part and kill the extra girl. Tell Thomas his part."

I nod. "Yes, my love."

I go inside, fire spinning in my eyes. He never loved me. I'll remember my part all right. The part in my plan. I bend down next to the new girl, Claire, and tell her my intentions. She hides in the shadows as i use my powers and turn into an exact replica of her. I fall on the ground and pretend to be dazed. Yvonne starts breaking my bones and kicking me, calling me names. As fire rushes through me, I close my eyes. James wakes up, and looks at me. He makes his way over after escaping his captives. He takes my hand and kisses it. "I love you." I nod my head before blackness covers my vision. Your destiny is chosen for you when your born, but you can pick the paths you take to get to it. I choose justice. I chose to be good. I choose to take evil and stomp it under my expensive leather boots. I win.

Claire POV

Heart. Beats. Fast. Colors and promises whirl my mind. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? Watching you stand alone, all of my doubts suddenly goes away so fast. One. Step. Closer.

Time stands still.

I will be brave. I won't let anything take away. standing in front of me. Every breath. Every hour has come to this. One. Step. Closer.

I believed I would find you. I was right.

One. Step. Closer.

One. Step. Closer.

Time has brought your heart to me.

I watch Rachel die. She saved me. I look at James, who is pushed in the corner.

I walk out of the shadows.

Renesmee breaks her chains.

"But, your dead." Bone comes up to me. Then looks at Rachel. "Traitor."

"Well, that just makes this all the more exciting.

"James, pick your bride. We'll kill the one you don't want.

"Yvonne. Thomas."

The female grabs my head with both hands, ready to twist it and end my life. Thomas does the same to Renesmee. I look at James. Tears fill his eyes. Remembering Rachel, I let the plan play out.

* * *

**Who should James choose? vote in my pole!**

** Note: if you don't have an account, then you can't vote. If so, then just review and tell me. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
